


➼ her ➼

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, hit me with a BUS throw me in a pool of burning acid good fucking god, i don't know it this classifies as poetry but ok, im a sucker for soft shit, to be fair. im just dumping this here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s her.
Relationships: me/yearning
Kudos: 2





	➼ her ➼

her

it's her.

it’s the way she smiles awkwardly after you’ve told her something sweet, like she doesn’t know how to process it, how to show that she cares.

it’s the way her face scrunches up in this precious frown, like she’s feigning anger but it’s endearing.

it’s the way her eyes twinkle when she laughs.

it’s her.

how her hair shines a light, golden brown in the sun and how it curls ever so slightly near her collarbone.

how she’s so unique, how she’s so treasured and loved. how she means the world and more to me.

how i’ll regret not telling her. every minute. every second.

it’s her.

when you look into her eyes, it feels like she’ll always be right beside you.

when her head is buried in your shoulder, her arms around your waist, it doesn’t feel giddy. it feels warm. it feels safe. it feels like all your worries are so senseless, out of bounds.

you want to stretch each and every moment with her into a lifetime. you want to lose yourself with her.

you want to stay.


End file.
